A Rogue Gone Wrong
by NerdyCat217
Summary: Tara is a rogue with a kit named Hawk. Tara was born a rogue and despised the clans. But things start going wrong and her kit wanders off. Because of these events, Tara forces herself to join a clan! Which clan does she join? Why does she hate clan cats? Will she ever find her kit? Read "A Rogue Gone Wrong" to find out!


**This is the introduction, so I'm not giving away names quite yet, :3 you'll have to wait until the next chapter. I made this story because... Well I actually don't know why XD. I guess the idea just kind of popped into my head. I may get like one chapter in every day. Or maybe two. I don't want to post more than two chapters every day because I'm mean and I like to torture you by making you wait :P. (I'm not actually mean XD) But this is "A Rogue Gone Wrong," (AKA ARGW,) and this is my first official Fanfiction story. So I hope you readmit and enjoy it. Please review it, I would love suggestions and ideas. NerdyCat217 OUT!**

In the woods, a dark brown she-cat lay, fast asleep, under the clear night's stars. A small red tom kit lay beside her, his ears twitching. He slowly got up, as if he were doing something he shouldn't be. He crawled away, cautiously placing one paw before the next. The wind blew a leaf past the she-cats ears and the kit flinched, showing he knew he was almost caught.

He went from a cautious crawl to a hurried pace, getting farther and farther away from the she-cat. He dived behind a tree and let out a sigh of relief. He peered over at the she-cat and saw that she was still asleep. His blue eyes shined with triumph. He ducked back behind the tree and started to walk farther away.

The she-cat's tail flicked and she opened one eye, and then the next. She lazily yawned and looked over to her side where the kit had been resting. She stood up with a jolt and frantically scanned the woods around her. When she found no sign of the kit she spun around and pelted over to the nearest tree and peeked around it. Her tail drooped when she saw no kit.

The kit spied on the she-cat from a tree opposite of where she was. He snickered in amusement when he saw the worried look on her face. When he saw her turn towards him, he ducked back behind the tree and crawled into the nearest bush. Only the eyes of a hawk could have spotted the kit's red pelt from within the dead leaves. He watched the she-cat dash from tree to tree, peering around each one.

The she-cat lifted her head and tried to find his scent, but her lousy sense of smell did her no good. As she dashed around, the fur on her back began to rise as terrible thoughts began to flow through her head. She let out a wail of distress. She knew her kit was a trouble-maker, but she was still worried something bad had happened to him. She continued to search, growing more and more worried with every kit-less tree.

The kit giggled with joy at the fun he was having. He hadn't known he was so good at hiding. He darted from bush to tree, tree to bush, a red flash to other eyes. He spotted a big bush, and he thought it was a good hiding spot. He leaped into it, not noticing the thorns. Before he knew it, he was stuck in the bush, the thorns digging in. Red blood trickled down his shoulder from a scratch he had gotten. He let out a yelp for help.

The she-cat perked her ears at the sound of the yelp. She could recognize that voice from far away. Her eyes squinted in determination while she tried to spot the area where the cry had come from. As another yelp came from behind her, she turned around and sprinted a huge, thorny bush. Inside it, she saw her struggling kit, tangled in the thorny branches. She circled around the bush a few times, trying to find an open space big enough for her to enter through. But she could not find one.

As he watched his mother continuously circle the bush, he repeatedly wailed in pain. He squirmed but the more he moved, the more the thorns dug in. Giving up hope, he dropped limp and helplessly watched his mother frantically look for an opening. When he was beginning to believe he would be stuck there forever, he saw his mother's eyes brighten with an idea. She gazed at him and flicked her tail, saying she would be right back.

The stars still glimmered in the sky as the she-cat dashed away from the bush. She looked around her, in hopes of finding a long stick. After looking around for a moment, she spotted a stick that was long and light. She grasped it in her mouth and dashed over to her kit who let out an unsteady sigh of relief at the sight of her. She lowered herself down into a crouch and made sure she had the stick held tightly in her mouth. She began to lift up the thorny branches that had trapped her kit.

As he felt the branches lifting up around him, his eyes brightened in hope. He began to slowly wriggle and squirm. He could feel the branches loosening from around him. When the branches were lifted up enough for the kit to move from his spot, he darted out from the bush and right into his mother, a purr rumbling strongly from deep inside him. His mother began to purr as they sat, nuzzling each other for a moment.

The she-cat felt happiness flowing throw her as she snuggled with her kit. She was glad she was able to get him out without hurting him too much. She lowered her head and licked his shoulder, cleaning away the dry blood. She gently grasped the hair on the back of his neck and lifted him up. She then slowly carried him towards their nest where the whole incident had begun.


End file.
